


Morning Revelations

by NemesisGray



Series: Mornings Are for Quiet Contemplation & Caf [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight & Female Jedi Consular
Series: Mornings Are for Quiet Contemplation & Caf [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840345





	Morning Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wickedgrahamcrackers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedgrahamcrackers/gifts).



Enfys gazed, sight unseeing, at her datapad, her hands wrapped around a steaming cup of peppermint caf, sheets across her lap as she sat in bed. On the screen was a constant feed of scrolling information about the war with the Empire.

She wasn’t paying attention.

Mornings were for quiet contemplation and caf. Not bad news. Not good news. Not for news of any kind. 

Mornings were when she spent time to organize her thoughts from the day before, to re-energize herself, to find a reason to get out of bed and continue with her mission to protect what she held dear.

She was currently finding it exceedingly difficult to find a reason to go on.

Heulyn was missing. Her twin, her sister, her littermate was missing.

Enfys tried contacting Theron Shan, her sister’s lover, to no avail. 

Enfys tried contacting anybody. Lana, Darth Nox, Agent Urati, Scourge, even Vector. 

Nothing. Nobody knew where Heulyn was.

Or, if they did, they weren’t telling.

“Enfys,” Nadia’s voice preceded a knock on the door, “the Council would like to speak to you.”

Enfys blinked a few times before throwing off the covers, her datapad hitting the floor with a thunk, her hand placing the cup on her nightstand only to miss and the cup full of caf also hit the floor with a wet crash.

The door opened with a wave of her hand, her urgency breaking the locking mechanism in the door in her hurry to leave her room. Pushing past a very surprised Nadia, Enfys ran towards the holoterminal.

“Grandmaster!” Enfys bowed, heedless of her attire.

Grandmaster Satele took in Enfys’ state, the manic look to her features, the worry about her amethyst eyes, her disheveled mane, facial fur un-brushed, nightgown wrinkled and came to the logical conclusion that she woke the Barsen’thor up.

“I did not mean to wake you.” Satele said.

“You didn’t.” Enfys assured the older woman. “I was meditating as my custom.”

Satele inclined her head. “We have a task for you and news.”

“Yes?” News about Heulyn? 

“We have a reliable source on the last whereabouts of your sister. We need you to track her down.” Satele and Enfys exchanged looks.

What the Grandmaster wasn’t saying is that Enfys needed to prepare herself to kill Heulyn if possible.

Enfys swallowed and nodded. “Understood, Grandmaster. Send me the information you have.”

The call was a blur after that. Enfys didn’t remember much of it, only feelings. Her missing sister was spotted. Grandmaster Satele implied heavily that Enfys might have to kill Heulyn.

Enfys couldn’t figure out why. She knew Heulyn was different after being a puppet of the Sith Emperor for several months. And the fight with Revan hadn’t helped.

Heulyn’s mental state was delicate. She needed help; not to be killed. 

Enfys clenched her fists against her stomach. She had to save her sister.

She had to. There was no other option.

She would save her sister. Enfys would bring Heulyn home.

Collapsing onto the floor, Enfys sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to exude calm she did not feel. Mornings were meant for quiet contemplation and caf, not being ordered to locate and possibly kill one’s own sister.

But, Enfys was the protector of the Order. If hunting-she shuddered at the implications- down Heulyn would protect the Order then that’s what she’d do.

Killing Heulyn was a last resort.


End file.
